Size for Size
by Obey-the-Fluff101
Summary: Challenge from Fluffy's Lady from A Single Spark! Sesshomaru is patrolling his land when he hears a scream. Curiosity eating at him, he heads to investigate. What he finds is a destroyed village, Naraku, and a now 8 inch Kagome.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha!

Akeisha: I hope you enjoy!

The goddess of the sun, Amaterasu, smiled down upon Japan in great pleasure. Her light seemed to shimmer on everything she touched. Today was a day of greatness. The sea's wind danced across the land in its own joy. The life of all the joy almost hummed into being on this day.

But as all life goes, it must sadly come to an end.

A low gurgle came from the now suspended boar demon. One clawed hand held the demon in place as it struggled to be free. With a small twist from said hand, a small crack emitted from the boar demon's neck. As soon as all life seemed to be drained from the boar demon, the owner of said hand flung the corpse across the small opening and into a tree.

"Take him now," yelled out another boar demon, "Even the Great Sesshomaru cannot stand against us all."

With a roar, the remaining boar demons charged toward Sesshomaru. Running at him from all sides, their rusty katanas were drawn and ready to slash, impale, and kill the enemy before them. They continued to gain ground as the other demon stood unmoving from his position with the same expression on his face he had used to kill the first boar demon.

"Fools, you could never defeat this Sesshomaru even when he only had one arm," the deep voice rumbled.

The same hand that had broken the other demon's neck rose before giving a small twist to release an energy whip. With the same twist, the whip slashed through each boar demon; killing them instantly. Each boar demon fell a few feet away from Sesshomaru. Another twist of his hand had the whip withdrawn back to his finger tips. A small flick of his fingers to rid them of any residing poison or blood was the last move of his hand before it fell back to his side.

Stepping through the scattered bodies, Sesshomaru resumed the patrol of his great and terrible father's land. It was a duty he took with great pride, for after his father's horrible demise the lands now resided under his rule. Sesshomaru knew he would never be able to rightfully claim them for his father was already dead, and in his father's death lay the problem. To truly claim this land, he would have to defeat his father in a battle.

It was also the reason he was challenged for the right of the land. The land didn't really belong to anyone since its ruler was dead, but Sesshomaru's continuous patrolling of the land made them his in a small way. Other demons who sought power would do anything to get their claws or hands on his father's land. And for those reasons alone, Sesshomaru could not stand to see such creatures live.

Drifting from his thoughts into the surrounding area, Sesshomaru noticed he was on the path that led straight past Inuyasha's Forest. The forest was also a small part of his father's land, but as of recently it belonged to Inuyasha. When the forest had been named after his younger half-breed brother, it had enraged him that his father's land would be named after such a weak being. But at the time of his anger, the hanyou had been safely secured to a tree.

As he neared the central part of the path beside the forest, a scream pierced the air. Stopping to survey the land to his side, he could hear the clash of weapons, the scent of blood, and voices yelling orders over the battle. The battle seemingly under control, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his path. He could already see the bend in the path that would take him back into his father's land.

Taking a step followed by another with no screams like earlier to draw his curiosity and his attention from his duty, Sesshomaru made his way to the bend in the path. He was only five steps from the bend in the path when the next scream came. He probably would have ignored it, if it had only been a scream, but the plea with it made his head turn to look back at the trees he had passed.

"Inuyasha, No!," seemed to echo throughout the forest as well as within his ears.

With his curiosity seemingly starving for answers, he turned and ran toward the scream that had admitted his brother's name. Passing trees with his inhuman speed, the woods fell behind him in a blur. The scent of blood from earlier seemed to increase ten-fold as he broke through the tree line into a destroyed village. Moving through the collapsed huts and dead bodies, he made it to a place that seemed to be the center of all the chaos around him.

There in the middle stood non-other then Naraku holding the girl, Kagome, by her throat. Sesshomaru could feel his ere slowly increase at the sight. He, Sesshomaru, had on many occasions kept the girl alive from Naraku, and to see all that time wasted at this moment was a big blow to his pride. But his ire continued to increase at the sight before him, laying face down in the bloody mud was his brother with many lacerations over his body. And to add to all the disrespect this one hanyou had done, this hanyou, Naraku, was standing on his father's land and covering it in the blood of its inhabitants. It was just like the scenario at his father's grave all over again, but this time Naraku wasn't going to walk away alive.

Naraku's attention had been on Sesshomaru ever since he had walked into the village. His trademark smirk on his face as he watched the red slowly seep into Sesshomaru's eyes. Feeling the girl wiggle once again in his grip, he narrowed his eyes at her before increasing the pressure in his grip on her neck. Her movement stopped as she gasped for breath. At once Naraku noticed her eyes were no longer on him, but on Sesshomaru instead.

Finding his time waning, Naraku once again gives his undivided attention to Sesshomaru.

"Oh dear," he states in sarcasm, "Has the Lord of the West finally been brought down? And by his most hated half-brother's death to make it even better, how saddening."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed between amber and the blood red rage. A single hand moved to the hilt of his blade, Bakusaiga. Unsheathing the sword in one fluid motion, he glared at Naraku before running toward him. 'How dare him,' was the only coherent thought through Sesshomaru's mind. 'How dare him!'

Naraku was still smirking as he felt the Bakusaiga pass through is clay body. Sesshomaru's eyes were still flashing red as the clay began to collapse under the sword. Kagome had fallen to ground, and was trying to gather air into her straining lungs. And just as Naraku's clay head began to fall with the rest of its body, his laugh began to fill the air. Then slowly, the decaying puppet's head began to speak.

"I shall give you a nice little gift," the head said, "But it comes with a small price."

Kagome's watering eyes and Sesshomaru's still flashing ones were on the puppet's head. Neither could figure out which one it was talking to. Naraku's glee couldn't be hidden from his voice or the still smirking lips that had yet to fall to the decay of the rest of the body.

"But you shouldn't worry about the price. It's such a small price really."

With one last laugh, the remains of the puppet crumpled completely until it was nothing but a fine black cloud. It gave a small swirl before lurching onto Kagome. Her throat sore from screaming and being chocked could only give off a small cry as she tried to get away. At the touch of the cloud, Kagome seemed to become one with the cloud and no movement or noise came from it.

Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga at once and drew Tenseiga. Slashing down on the cloud, he watched as his blade passed through with no effect on the cloud at all. The cloud seemed to continue stretching over Kagome, before sinking in on itself and her. Sesshomaru watched in wonderment as the cloud completely disappeared leaving not a single scent behind.

At first, he thought the girl was gone, but her strange kimono was still there. Kneeling before the strange kimono, he began to further inspect them. There was a small bulge in the top kimono that seemed to move. Using a claw he carefully ripped it open, forgoing the strange mechanism it had. Standing before him was a tiny Kagome trying to wrap some of the strange material around her naked body.

There eyes locked as Kagome's body slowly began to change a pink shade. Pulling the only cloth she could reach closer around her she went to scream at Sesshomaru, but only a hoarse cry came from her throat. She brought a hand up to rub her throat. Her eyes closed in a grimace as her fingers touched the skin.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before looking around the village. There was nothing alive as far as he could tell. Hearing a small 'eep' from the now tiny girl, he watched as she struggled to keep the strange cloth around her body. Draping his left hand sleeve over her body, he watched as shock passed over her face before she passed out. Sesshomaru reached down, and picked up her unconscious form in his left hand. Once safely secured in his hand, he took the sleeve of his left hand to wrap her up in.

Checking the village once again for any signs of life, he found none. Satisfied with all he had done, he made for the path he was on earlier. He surveyed the land on his way back to the path. This land would be added back to the land he patrolled on his next round. The death of his younger brother meant not only was the land his, but was the last alive, excluding his mother, in his clan.

He slowly began to chart out all the items he would need for the now tiny girl. Food could easily be caught for her. A new kimono was on the top of his list. Foot wear would be excluded since the idea of keeping up to his pace in this form was impossible. Which left with how she would travel and how she would defend herself, it all pointed at him.

If there had been a single living being in that village, then he would have left her.

His feet soon found the path that he had left earlier. Looking at the bend ahead, he increased his pace till he had pasted it and was back on schedule. Allowing himself to semi-relax, he looked at the sleeping figure in his hand. She was no bigger than his foot, and weighed even less then that.

Bringing her closer to his face, he looked her over for any wounds that could cause death. Finding none, he took a attentive sniff of her being. She smelt of blood, death, and smoke, but under that was another scent. It was so light it tickled his nose, making him feel as if he had to sneeze.

'She will need to bathe as well.' He added that to his list of things he needed to have done for the girl.

There was a village a good two days walk from here. It would be that village he would have to stop in and demand clothes, meal, and bath is delivered to the girl in his hand. He would oversee each order carried out and if not, dire consequences would be made.

His attention was brought back to the girl, when a few coughs left her lips. Once again sniffing her for a sign of illness, he got the same conclusion. Pulling the sleeve away from her throat and chest, he looked her over again. Right under her neck, a small purplish colored bruise began to spread around her neck.

"This shall be interesting,' Sesshomaru thought as he covered her back up.

Akeisha: The next chapter should be psoted in a weeks time...or less.


End file.
